The Way Things Are
by Crow Skywalker
Summary: Taichi watches Yamato perform. [One sided Taichi x Yamato] [One shot]


The Way Things Are

The Way Things Are

~*~

Disclaimer – Don't own Digimon. Never have never, will. Belongs to Bandai, etc.

Notes – *coughs* Yeah, this has been done over and over again, the "Very Digi-Chistmas" eppy or whatever, but I'm not sure if it's been wrote like this. A small fic based on Taichi's thoughts that day – and night, contains yaoi of course, but only light. Sorry to say Taichi doesn't get his man at the end :P God I'm mean ^^ Anyway, my little version! Woohoo!

Pairings – Sorato, One sided Taito [Yaoi warning.]

~*~

"I turn around, I can see what's behind me.."

I sat watching my fellow blond Digidestined at one of his many concerts. Around me, hundreds of girls screamed and sang along with him, but all were interested in his looks and popularity. Crazy fangirls. Didn't they care about who he was? Just because he's popular, doesn't mean anything. But they can't see that; none of them can. They'd never get to know him for who he was. Only me – and the other Digidestined, knew him, and especially me. They would never love him the way I....

Why did I even come here? I knew I wouldn't be able to enjoy it. Not when I had lost the one person so dear to me. Or have I? It seemed like that to me. I turned my gaze to the girl beside me. Sora..the girl who I had grown up with and knew so well. There was once a time when we had been the best of friends, and even a time when everyone had thought we were destined to be together. But we had proved it wrong, and had grown apart over the years. She wasn't interested in the same things I was anymore, and had taken up new hobbies and new likes. 

But of course, I had never been interested in her and my mind went back until earlier this afternoon when Agumon and me had seen her outside of Yamato's dressing room. Only god knows what I was doing there, I was probably on one of those hopeless confession trips again. I made those often, always starting out calm and determined, but once his ocean blue eyes washed over me, I melted and panicked, and I easily forgot what I was going to say to him.

But just what was I going to say to the boy who had everything? He had the looks, money, fandom – everything. What would make me so different from those other people whom wanted to date him so badly? Worst of all, not only were his fans girls, but I was a _guy_. What would he think of a _guy_ liking him? Most of all, if I ever told him, would it ruin our friendship? That was only one thing on my list of worries.

Anyway, as I was saying, I caught Sora outside the dressing room doors. I had to admit, I was thankful she was there at first, because I was about to make a fool out of myself again, but then realized the real reason she was there. In her hands, she held a small container, which was wrapped in a big red bow. I guessed that it was a Christmas present, and from the smell of it, it smelt like cookies. Cookies? For Yamato? And why was she even giving him a present? It wasn't as if they were the best of friends or anything. In fact, over the years, they hadn't talked that much at all. Frowning, I walked up to greet her, Agumon in tail.

I first noticed her blushing and looking away, as if I had caught her during some crime. What was she up to anyway? I smiled, laughing inwardly at her shyness, and as Biyomon pushed her from behind.

"Hey Sora!"

She blushed even more, hiding her face in her light blue jacket. "Hey Taichi."

After some talking, I decided to give her that small push. I knew how it felt to be shy, especially when talking to Yamato. He had this way of taking your breath away.

"Are you okay with this, Taichi?" She asked, eyeing me. For a moment, I thought she knew my little secret, but then I realized something. All those years – when everyone thought we were meant for each other – maybe she was asking if it was true, and if I really did care about her. Shaking my head, I pushed her once more. Gabumon moved out of the way, allowing her to enter. I smiled after her.

"You've grown up, Taichi." Commented Agumon from beside me.

I smiled down at him. I had just pushed Yamato and Sora together, and had lost my chance of ever telling Yamato my feelings. But it was for the best, right? At least for him..

~

A flash of red made me snap out of my thoughts and I peered down to spot Jun Motomiya jumping around with pom-poms in her hands. Beside her, her best friend, who also happened to be Miyako's sister, sat next to her. While Jun was interested in Yamato, I could see the way her friend was gazing at her. It was the same love-sick look that I always had around Yamato. If only Jun would notice...I wondered if they would ever find each other, and if Jun would ever stop stalking Yamato.

Sure, the girl was alright, but the way she was always after Yamato got to me sometimes. Maybe it was jealousy, but then again, when it came to Yamato, I was jealous of his own brother. Takeru could see him whenever he wanted, no matter when, while me and the others always had, and he knew things that I would never get to know. Now even Sora would get to spend more time with him, while I was left to myself.

I turned my attention back to the music, which wasn't all that hard when you followed that beautiful voice that was ringing through you ears. Life's unfair, y'know? I had so many choices, and I chose to give him up. I keep telling myself that its for the best, but am I right? Would things be different if I had told him the truth? Would he have accepted me for who I was? I had nobody to blame but myself for giving up; not Sora, not any other girl. 

It was my choice, and for now, I have to leave the way things are.

Yeah, yeah, I'm mean...I wrote a one sided Taito where he doesn't get the one he loves, and Sora does. I don't even like Sorato o.0 And I wrote it pretty short too, ne? :D


End file.
